Pray The Gay Away
by TrollSoHard
Summary: Chloe's the daughter of world-renowned Bishop Mathew Beale. What happens when Chloe starts questioning her feelings for one of her best friends i.e. Beca Mitchell. And what happens when her father finds out that prayer, doesn't always change things. (I suck at summaries, just read it.)
**This is my first try at a Fanfic, and it's based around religion and acceptance. So if you get offended easily when it comes to the topic of religion then I would suggest you not read this story. Also, I'm not that great with detail, and I wrote this is one day, but later chapters will be longer.(If I decide to continue it) I just really had a cool idea for a story and wanted to see it written out so yeah.. Also I don't own any parts of pitch perfect, I hope you enjoy.
**

* * *

Chloe had spent the year trying to analyze her new found feelings for her best friend. She'd tried narrowing it down to just enjoying Beca's company, but when she'd at times catch herself staring at her she realized that this might just run a little deeper than that.

To make matters worse Chloe's father was Bishop Mathew Beale. A world-renowned Bishop that grazed your TV screen every Sunday. Which is where Chloe found herself now, seated between her mother and older brother Matty listening to one of her fathers sermons. Lately she'd find herself zoning out on the sermon and just glancing around at the thousands of faces that filled the room. But today her dad had spoken something that really caught her attention.

''Turning to James 1:26,'' he began turning his bible to the marked page taking a moment to give all the listeners a chance to find their pages. ''Looking there it says, if anyone among you thinks he is religious, and does not bridle his tongue but deceives his own heart, this one's religion is useless.'' He took a brief pause for a second removing the mic from the podium. ''You see it isn't enough to just think that you are religious, it is matter of your individual response of heart to god.'' He started stepping out from behind the podium. ''It is the activity of your faith in Christ, beginning with baptism and continuing therefore to trust and obey.'' Grabbing his handkerchief off the podium he headed off to the edge of the stage. ''And that's telling us that we were not sent here to judge. Because a man with a slandering tongue, cannot have a truly humble, gracious heart. But we were sent here to teach, and give guidance into a life without sin.''

* * *

Chloe laid down in her bed with a million things running through her mind. Even though she went to church every Sunday, she still didn't understand allot about being saved and sinning. She had so many questions she wanted to ask her father, but never felt comfortable speaking them out. Questions like ''If you have feelings for someone of the same sex, but never act upon them is it considered a sin?'' and others like ''Why is it that some people are only able to fall in love with another person of the same sex?'' or better yet, ''Why is it even possible to have feelings for someone of the same sex?'' then she began to think back to what her father preached earlier that day about a person of true religion not being able to judge another person's situation. She knew her father was a man of god, and saw his words as a sign for a conversation that was long overdue. But when she finally arrived outside her parents' bedroom door, she realized how unready to have this conversation she really was.

Standing out in the dim lit halls, the silence seemed almost deafening. Chloe closed her eyes, as thoughts of what she was going to say ran through her mind. She let allot of different scenarios play out in her head, but none of them had a happy ending. 'Let's just get this over with' she told herself, finally gathering the courage to knock.

''Come in.'' She heard her father say from the other side of the door.

Chloe opened the door wide enough for her to slip through, before quietly closing it behind her as she leaned back against it. She looked over to see her father highlighting something in his bible, before jotting down something on his note book.

Mathew Beale didn't have to look up to sense something was bothering his daughter. ''Something troubling you sweetie?'' He asked, looking up long enough to watch Chloe push up off the door.

''Well..'' She took a moment to think. ''I don't know.'' She shrugged, walking over and taking a seat down beside him sitting back against the head board.

He looked up from his lesson to study his daughter for a second, realizing that something was obviously bothering her he decided to set his things aside. ''I see..'' He started setting his things in a neat pile on his night stand. ''Do you want to talk about it?''

Chloe shrugged, watching her father as he sat back against the head board. ''I mean I do... But it's kind of complicated.''

''Well Chlo..'' He smiled, putting his arm around her and pulling her close allowing her to rest her head against him. ''Every test that you have experienced, or will experience is the kind that normally comes to people. But God keeps his promise, and he will not allow you to be tested beyond your power to remain firm; so at the time you put to the test, he will give you the strength to endure it, and so provide you the way out.''

Chloe nodded, ''I know daddy, it's just.. I feel like this one isn't his doing.'' The words almost sounded painful leaving her lips. She could feel the tears that built up in her eyes, trying her best to keep them from falling.

Mathew raised a brow. ''What do you mean sweetie?''

Chloe reached up to wipe her eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat. ''Daddy, I... I just know that this one isn't his doing.'' She sobbed, causing him to pull her closer to him.

''Shh... Calm down sweetie.' He whispered, running soothing circles over her back. ''Whatever it is, it's going to be alright.''

Chloe shook her head as she sat up from against him, with her tear filled eyes she locked eyes with her father. ''It's not. It'll never be alright.''

Mathew hardly ever seen his daughter without a smile on her face, and it worried him to see her in tears. ''Well how about we talk about whatever it is, then I promise we'll pray on it. Is that okay?'' He asked, reaching over and grabbing some Kleenex off his night stand and using it to wipe her eyes before handing it to her.

Chloe nodded, holding the Kleenex down in her hand as she sat back against the head board. They sat in silence, with the exception of the humming of the fan as Chloe tried to calm herself enough to finally have this conversation with her dad. She laid her head against his shoulder; almost automatically he wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. It was a very calming gesture giving her enough confidence to just go ahead and say it. ''It's about Beca.''

He furrowed a brow at the mention of the Chef's daughter. Knowing that Beca and Chloe had been good friends for a while now. ''Alright, what about Beca?'' He asked, urging her to continue.

Chloe turned to look at her dad. ''I really like her.'' she simply stated, watching his face go from concerned to confused.

''Well of course, we all do. She seems like a great girl.''

Chloe shook her head, ''No, not like that dad.'' She quickly cut in.

''Then like what?'' He watched her as she bit down on bottom lip, turning her attention downward. He then noticed that she was tugging at the sleeve of her pajama top.

''It's like; I want with her what you have with mom.''

He then pulled his arm from around her letting out a deep sigh, as he began massaging his temples trying to process this. Something in him just wouldn't allow him to believe that his daughter was having romantic feelings for another girl. Being gay is a choice; it's not something you feel. He felt like being gay was for people that wanted to rebel, but he just couldn't understand why Chloe would want to rebel against him. He has always been a good father to her. They live in a nice home, she's never gone hungry. He just didn't understand it. ''Does she know you feel this way?'' He asked, removing his reading glasses and rubbing at his eye deciding to go along with the charade.

''I think so.'' She thought about that for a second as she stopped tugging at her sleeve and clasps her hands together in her lap. ''I've never really been good at hiding my feelings, especially when it comes to her.''

'This is quite the test that you're laying out here father' He thought turning to his daughter. ''Well sweetheart, Beca and you have been friends for a good while now. And she's become somewhat of a confidant for you, but you shouldn't feel entitled to her.''

Chloe frowned, confused looking up at her father. ''Dad I don't. I..''

He held up a hand cutting her off. ''I know how it feels to feel like you owe someone for their kindness. But trust me sweetheart, I think your friendship is enough for her.''

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. ''Dad, you don't understand.'' She tried.

''I do understand.'' He cut in even toned, refusing to allow his daughter to say what he knows she's trying to say. ''It's a phase; it'll blow over in a week.'' He then added as he climbed up from the bed, refusing to have this conversation.

Chloe let out a frustrated sigh, combing her hand through her hair as she watched her dad leave the room. She knew it wasn't a phase, and these feelings weren't going to just go away in a week.

* * *

 **Sorry that Beca wasn't in this chapter, but if I decide to continue, she'll definitely be in the next one. I'm sure there were a lot of errors, so if you spot any feel free to tell me about it and I'll gladly fix them. Feedback is always good as well, negative or positive. It all helps. Again I wrote this all in one day, so if it's not the best... And uh.. Yeah.**


End file.
